De la Haine au Désir
by Zoubey
Summary: Pour être protégée Hermione devra vivre chez Severus le temps de l'été. Comment va-t-elle survivre face à cet homme sarcastique et violent ? Severus saura-t-il contrôler ses pulsions de désir face à une Hermione qu'il déteste avant tout ? N'oublions pas que Severus est un mangemort et qu'il est prêt à tout pour se venger de ce que lui fait subir cette Miss-je-sais-tout !
1. Chapitre 1: Une annonce déplaisante

_Note : Bonjour ceci est ma première fanfic donc soyez indulgents svp. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publierai tout dépend si c'est les vacances ou pas, si j'ai sport ou pas etc._

_Note 2 : La fic se situe entre la sixième et la septième années, Dumbledore n'est pas mort._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture _

_Chapitre 1 : Une annonce déplaisante_

C'était un début de juillet assez froid, un mercredi assez froid. Mais nous savons très bien que la chaleur de ce monde été parti en même temps que Voldemort été revenu. Les vacances venaient à peine de commencer, les professeurs devaient encore rester au château pendant deux jours.

Severus Rogue, homme détesté par de nombreux élèves et espion chez les Mangemorts à ses heures, était assis dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, lorsque ce dernier fit son entrée.

-Vous vouliez me voir Severus ?

- En effet.

Albus Dumbledore dépassa le maître des potions et alla s'asseoir à sa place, derrière son bureau. Il proposa ensuite, comme à son habitude, un bonbon au citron à son invité, qui déclina l'invitation avec un certain agacement. En effet Severus détestait les sucreries.

-Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Je viens faire mon rapport de mission. L'heure est grave Albus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des plans plus que dangereux pour certains élèves de cette école.

-Je vous écoute Severus, répondit-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte capturer Miss Granger et l'utiliser comme moyen de pression sur Potter, il veut la torturer et la faire parler. Il va organiser un assaut sur sa maison dans peu de temps, ajouta-t-il avant que son supérieur n'eut le temps de lui poser la question.

Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées, pour la première fois de sa vie la situation lui échappée. Il était désemparé face à celle-ci. Severus réussit toutefois à le faire sortir de sa torpeur :

-Albus puis-je savoir à quoi vous pensez ?

Le professeur Rogue aurai bien regardé dans son esprit, étant un bon légilimens, mais il avait bien trop de respect pour ce dernier.

- A rien, à rien je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Vous pouvez partir à présent.

-Très bien puisque c'est histoire de me concerne plus, bonne soirée.

Et sur ce, l'homme vêtu de noir quitta le bureau pour rejoindre ses sombres cachots. Il s'en foutait pas mal du sort de cette petite Miss-je-sais-tout. Bien sur il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle meurt, mais il était indifférent quant à sa situation. Il se servit un verre de whisky Pur Feu et commença à préparer ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui, dans son manoir. Il avait obtenu cette somptueuse demeure de son maître, lorsqu'il avait accompli un dure et difficile mission.

OoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore, quant à lui, réfléchissait sur comment cela allait se passer.

-Il faut qu'elle aille chez un membre de l'Ordre pour se faire protéger, c'est le seul moyen.

Il réfléchissait chez qui il pourrait envoyer Hermione quand le professeur Macgonagale fit son entré.

-Albus qu'est-ce encore toute cette histoire à propos de la meilleure élève de Poudlard ?

-Ah Minerva, je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vu, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !, répondit-elle en colère.

-Voyons ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver. Et puis j'ai déjà une solution toute trouvée.

Le professeur de métamorphose leva un sourcil pour montrer son étonnement.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Le mieux serait de l'envoyer chez notre meilleur membre de l'Ordre : Severus fera un bon protecteur pour elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se doutera pas qu'elle se trouvera chez lui. Ce serai stupide de la part de son bras droit n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous rigolez j'espère ? Ils se détestent tous les deux, ils vont s'entretuer !

- Je ne plaisante pas Minerva. Vous verrez ils vont apprendre à se connaître, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Eh bien je vous laisse le plaisir de l'annonce à nos deux protagonistes.

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus en claquant la porte derrière elle.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione Granger était une fille sage et intelligente, mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle –même que c'était une rebelle acharnée à la tâche. Elle ne se doutait pas encore de ce qui allait suivre, de sa cohabitation plus que mouvementée avec ce professeur qu'elle haïssait le plus. Elle se réveilla donc de bonne humeur ce jour-là. Elle s'habilla d'un short et t-shirt et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit le professeur Dumbledore en grande discussion avec ses parents dans le salon

-Bonjour professeur

-Ah, bonjour Miss Granger

A ce moment-là Hermione commença à s'inquiéter, pourquoi Dumbledore était-il ici ?

-Vous tombez bien Miss, j'étais en train de parler de votre situation avec vos parents.

-Quelque chose de grave est-il arrivé ?

La jeune sorcière avait remarqué que les yeux de son directeur pétillaient plus de malice, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver sa peur. En effet, quand le directeur était comme ça c'était que les choses allaient vraiment males.

-Non point encore. J'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer que Vous-savez-qui vous cherche.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il pense avoir trouvé un moyen de pression sur Harry.

-C'est stupide je ne parlerai pas, pas même sous la torture et Harry n'est pas assez bête pour venir me chercher là-bas

-C'est pourquoi il faut vous protéger un maximum, j'ai donc pensé à vous placer chez une des personnes de l'Ordre.

-Et qui est cette personne ? demanda Hermione inquiète

- Le professeur Rogue, c'est le seul chez qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soupçonnera pas que vous y êtes.

A ces mots la jeune fille pâlit. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'aller vivre chez ce monstre des cachots. Elle ne voulait pas subir ses sarcasmes tout l'été, c'était impossible, il devait y avoir une autre solution.

-Miss Granger ? Miss Granger…..

-Euh oui pardon, j'étais dans mes pensés. N'y-a-t-il pas d'autres solutions ?

-Je crains que non, mais vous verrez Severus n'est pas aussi cruel que vous le penser. Sur ce je dois vous laisser, il passera vous prendre demain il est déjà au courant, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

**_FLASH BACK (un peu plus tôt dans la journée)_**

C'était jeudi, et il pleuvait comme pas possible. De plus le professeur des potions était encore convoqué chez le directeur. Il avait droit à des vacances lui aussi non ? Il toqua trois coups à la porte, qui ne masquaient en rien sa colère.

-Entrez, entrez Severus, fit une voix joviale qui appartenait au directeur de Poudlard, je crois avoir trouvé une solution pour Miss Granger, reprit-il.

- Et puis-je savoir en quoi cela me concerne, répondit le maître des cachots avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Eh bien après une multitude de réflexions, j'ai pensé que Miss Granger avait besoin d'une protection maximale.

A ce moment-là notre maître des potions était très inquiet, il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ce serai plonger en enfer c'est sûr.

-Continuez Albus, vous m'inquiétez.

-Eh bien je pense donc qu'elle devrait s'installer chez vous durant l'été. Vous êtes un bon sorcier, de plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en doutera aucunement.

-Il n'en ai pas question ! A ces mots Severus s'était levé fou de rage, il ne pouvait accepter qu'une Miss-Je-sais-tout encombre son intimité. Il ne pourrait la supporter plus d'une journée.

-Allons calmez-vous, je suis sûr qu'elle se fera discrète.

-Discrète ? Miss-je-sais-tout discrète ? Ironisa-t-il

-Eh bien vous verrez, de toute manière ma décision est prise et Merlin sait que c'est la meilleur. Vous la chercherez demain matin chez elle, nous ne savons pas quand les mangemorts attaquerons, mieux vaut être prévenant.

-Très bien mais si il y a un mort ce ne sera pas ma faute !

Et le directeur des serpentards s'enfuie hors du bureau. Il marcha à travers les longs couloirs de l'école en ruminant sa colère, jusqu'à arriver à la zone de transplanage et transplana à son domicile.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Hermione encore sous le choque, elle s'entendre avec son si détesté professeur ? Le directeur voulait sa mort, c'était obligé.

Le lendemain, vendredi, était une journée assez ensoleillé mais pas pour notre pauvre jeune sorcière. Elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas de l'annonce de la veille, elle était réveiller depuis 5H du matin et préparait ses affaires en attendant la venu de son professeur. Elle angoissait en y pensant. Deux mois là-bas allaient être horribles pour elle. Hermione ne mangea rien ce matin-là. Soudain trois coups la firent sortir de sa rêverie. Elle commença à marcher vers la porte tout en paniquant. Elle ouvrit sur un maître des potions avec son habituel masque neutre. Elle le salua et l'invita à entrer mais celui-ci répondit d'un air froid :

-Je ne suis pas là pour boire le thé ni pour discuter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire contrairement à d'autres.

Il lui jeta un regard plein de sarcasme et de méchanceté, elle, se contentait de le regarder avec colère.

-Très bien, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de nouveau là. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'allé extérieure sans un mot, ni un regard et transplanèrent devant un gigantesque manoir à l'allure effrayante.

Note : Laissez une review si vous avez aimé ou pas, ca fait toujours plaisir et si il y a des fautes surtout….


	2. Une cohabitation qui commence bien

_**Chapitre 2 : Une cohabitation qui commence bien !**_

_Note : Voila la suite, merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai reçus_

_Eileen1976 : Désolé je ne m'était pas relu, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je partage ton avis. En fait je voulais mettre en place l'histoire rapidement mais le rythme va ralentir, c'était volontaire pour le premier chapitre._

_oOoOoOoOo_

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de nouveau là. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée extérieure sans un mot, ni un regard et transplanèrent devant un gigantesque manoir à l'allure effrayante.

Le manoir insuffla un sentiment de peur à Hermione, bien qu'il avait l'air grand et spacieux, elle ne le sentait pas, cela faisait un peu comme dans le film d'horreur qu'elle avait vu la veille. En plus avec Rogue à coté d'une tête de plus qu'elle(*), habillé de noir, tout cela mélangé lui faisait vraiment très peur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grille principale qui faisait au moins 2.5 mètres de haut, si ce n'est plus. Rogue commença à agiter sa baguette devant l'œil ébahi d'Hermione. Elle était impressionnée par le nombre de sortilèges qui protégeait la demeure. Le professeur murmura sort après sort pour s'en débarrasser. Quand ce fut fait, il poussa la grille, noir elle aussi, et la passa, Hermione sur ses talons, inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'être galant.

Ils avancèrent dans l'allé principale en silence, un silence pesant pour la jeune sorcière. Elle observait le jardin qui était d'ailleurs très bien entretenu. Il y avait de nombreux arbres et éléments, notamment nécessaire à la préparation des potions. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte principale, pour celle-ci il ne fallut qu'un seul sort pour l'ouvrir. Ils entrèrent tout deux et Hermione laissa tomber sa valise en soupira. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son professeur qui lui lança un regard noir avant d'ajouter :

-Où vous croyez-vous Miss Granger ? Si vous n'êtes pas contente ce n'est pas mon problème, je n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous soyez là, tout ceci est malheureusement imposé à nous deux !

-Je n'ai pas demandé à être la cible de ce cinglé, je n'ai rien demandé du tout ! répondit-elle en colère.

-Si vous avez fini votre crise d'hystérie, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Et il partit vers le couloir sans attendre de réponse d'Hermione. Cette dernière n'ayant pas le choix, le suivit dans les profondeurs du manoir. Ils tournèrent au bout du couloir et atteignirent un grand escalier. Hermione remarqua que les pièces et couloirs étaient aussi sombres et peu accueillant que leur propriétaire. Ils continuèrent dans un long et large couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte. Rogue l'ouvrit et laissa entrer Hermione la première (oh surprise). Elle s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et posa ses affaires, tandis que Rogue resta appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il s'éclaircit la voix et parla :

-Il y a des règles à respecter ici Miss, notamment les heures des repas qui sont à heures fixes. Petit-déjeuner huit heures, déjeuner midi et diner dix-neuf heures. Vous avez libre accès à ma bibliothèque, vous pourrez appeler mon elfe : Wonky pour qu'il vous y conduise. Vous ne devez en aucun cas pénétrer dans mon laboratoire et dans ma chambre suis-je clair ?

-Oui très clair, professeur.

-Bien je vous attends donc dans une heure dans la salle à manger.

Et il partit, sans un regard de plus à son élève. Hermione continua de regarder un moment l'endroit où se tenait précédemment son professeur, puis elle se retourna lentement pour observer sa chambre. Elle était simple, un lit à baldaquin, un commode et un placard, des rideaux rouges, des affreux rideaux rouges. Il semblait que Rogue avait eu la bonne idée de re-décorer cette pièce pour sa venue. Au fond de la chambre la sorcière remarqua une porte noire cette fois. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas incertain, elle agrippa la poignée, la tourna, mais hésita à l'ouvrir de peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Finalement elle l'ouvrit, guidée par sa curiosité.

A la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, elle y vit une salle de bain magnifique. Une douche et une baignoire de marbre et un énorme lavabo de céramique. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de s'y asseoir avec un soupir.

Après dix minutes à repenser à des souvenirs heureux, elle décida de se relever et de rejoindre sa chambre en trainant les pieds. Elle se jeta sur son lit, qui était plutôt dur mais confortable et commença à sangloter en pensant à sa situation. Ses sanglots devinrent de plus en plus forts et des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

Elle s'arrêta enfin, vidée de ses larmes. Elle prit sur elle pour se lever et alla rejoindre la salle de bain où elle se fit couler un bain chaud. Des produits de soins, des gels douches et des shampoings avaient étés mis en place pour elle. Hermione gémit au contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau glacée. Elle voulait se sentir et tout oublier, mais également sentir bon, autant en profiter. Il y avait divers senteurs de gel douche : vanille, cacao, rose. Elle opta pour la rose classique. Après s'être sentie tout à fait propre, elle sortir du bain et s'enroula dans une serviette blanche.

Elle ouvra sa valise pour en sortir un short en jean et un débardeur blanc (aujourd'hui faisait beaucoup plus chaud que les jours qui ont précédés). Elle enfila ses vêtements par-dessus ses sous-vêtements et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à l'apparence, mais il faut dire qu'elle avait bien changé, elle faisait très femme pour une fille de 17 ans. Des seins fermes, des hanches et des courbes bien faites.

Comme elle finit de s'observer dans le miroir, elle entreprît de ranger des affaires dans le placard et la commode prévus à cet effet.

Quand ce fut fait, elle regarda sa montre et vu qu'il était déjà midi pile, si elle était en retard il n'hésitera pas à la blâmer sur son comportement. Hermione descendit donc en trombe l'escalier, tourna à droite avança dans le couloir et atterrit dans la salle à manger ou Rogue était déjà attablé. Il avait commencé sans elle. Il leva les yeux quand elle entra et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair.

La jeune fille regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était midi une ! C'était scandaleux pour elle que son professeur lui en veuille pour une tout petite minute de retard ! Elle reprit donc de plus belle :

-Oh mais vous avez été très clair, seulement vous chipotez pour un rien !

Elle était vraiment énervé de son comportement à son égard mais elle savait qu'elle devrait le supporter longtemps, aussi prit-elle sur elle-même pour s'asseoir le plus calmement possible en face de son professeur.

-Bon appétit, ironisa-t-elle.

Il ne daigna même pas lui répondre, ni même la regarder. Ils mangèrent tous deux en silence, puis le maître des cachots quitta la table sans un mot. Hermione, quant à elle, était choquée par son manque de politesse. D'accord, elle n'était pas la bienvenu mais il pourrait quand même faire un effort. Elle se leva à son tour en s'apprêtant à prendre son assiette pour la ramenée à la cuisine, quand un elfe fit son apparition :

-Oh non, laissez Miss Granger, Wonky s'occupe de la vaisselle.

Hermione savait que c'était le travail des elfes de s'occuper des tâches ménagères, mais elle se sentait mal quant à le laisser s'occuper seul de toute cette vaisselle. Après quelques secondes, elle décida tout de même de le laisser faire. Et elle partit en direction de sa chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer dans cette maison. Soudain, elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le professeur Rogue, elle pouvait utiliser sa bibliothèque ! Elle appela donc l'elfe de maison, qui apparut dans un *pop* et lui demanda de lui montrer le chemin vers la connaissance. Après quelques minutes de marches (et oui le manoir était vraiment très grand), ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte. L'elfe l'ouvrit et la laissa entrer puis disparut, laissant une Hermione admirative et impressionnée par tant d'ouvrages. Elle parcourut les allées en touchant du bout des doigts tous les livres qui étaient à sa hauteur.

Elle en choisit un traitant des potions dangereuses puis se retourna, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle marchait tranquillement, quand au détour d'un couloir elle percuta une masse noire. Ce ne pouvait être que Rogue. Elle tomba sur lui. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques instants. Le maître des potions, n'avait été touché par une femme depuis longtemps, aussi, se sentit-il durcir au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il espérait que la sorcière ne l'ai pas remarqué. Hermione, quant à elle, se releva le plus vite possible en ramassant son livre. C'était une position assez gênante pour eux deux. Le maître des potions, lui, essaya de masquer son érection avec ses robes tout en se levant. Elle ne remarqua rien et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque qu'il la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna et attendit qu'il parle.

-Je crois que des excuses s'imposent Miss.

-Vous rigolez j'espère, c'est vous qui m'avez foncé dedans.

-Et c'est vous qui m'êtes tombé dessus !

Hermione sentait la colère montait en elle, c'était tellement injuste ! Et son professeur le remarqua, car il esquissa un rictus. Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour Hermione et sa colère eut raison d'elle.

-Mais j'en ai marre à la fin. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Vous croyez que je vais des excuses à une personne aussi partiale que vous ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vivez seul, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire des remarques inutiles.

La jeune sorcière n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'elle fut agrippée par le col de son t-shirt et poussée contre le mur le plus proche, où elle se cogna violemment la tête. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur, mais Rogue ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant, il déplaça son bras de sorte que l'avant de celui-ci se trouve plaqué entre le cou et la poitrine d'Hermione pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Cette dernière commença à paniquer et elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Après de longues secondes de silence où la sorcière essayait tant bien que mal de dégager de l'emprise de son professeur, Rogue pris la parole.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça Miss. Ici vous êtes chez moi et si à Poudlard les autres professeurs vous permettez vos sautes d'humeur, ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Vous me faîtes mal. Lâchez-moi !

Se rendant soudain compte de sa force, le professeur la lâchez et elle s'enfuie en courant avec son livre dans sa chambre. Rogue retourna dans son bureau et but une potion pour calmer ses pulsions.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, la jeune fille sauta sur son lit et commença à lire le livre qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'avait jamais vu son professeur dans un tel accès de colère. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse s'en prendre physiquement à elle. Après réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort elle aussi, mais ça ne justifiait pas qu'il la blesse. Elle décida finalement qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser faire, elle allait lui mener la vie dure durant tout le temps qu'elle sera ici, peut importe les conséquences.

A l'heure du dîner Hermione ne se présenta pas, elle n'avait pas faim ce qui ne fît qu'accentuer la colère du professeur à son égard. La jeune sorcière était trop occupée à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire à son très cher maître des potions.

Quand elle eut enfin trouvée une vengeance digne de ce nom, elle enfila un pyjama et se coucha tout en repensant à la journée mouvementée qu'elle avait eue. Elle repassa aussi les plans de vengeance qu'elle avait prévus. Au bout d'une heure d'agitation, elle trouva enfin le sommeil.

OoOoOoO

_Note : Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une ptite review. Et une question : vous préférez que j'appelle Severus Rogue ou son nom anglais Snape ?_


End file.
